My Guardian Angel
by Sakura-Chan10594
Summary: Full summary inside due to summary character restriction. Rated T for dark themes like abuse. NagxHono yuri is present. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** To do list... *Reads* Okay, I see.

_Mepple: _Get on with the story, mepo!

_Me: *_Glares at Mepple and grumbles* Okay, I hope you guys bear with me for this story. Remember this is an authors universe. I'm trying to make it serious and a bit dark, but it's my first time doing that. We're going to be talking about a few touchy subjects here, so sorry if it bothers you. (Since I think this was made because I heard "Concrete Angel" by Martina McBride.) If it does, please leave me a message and I'll tone it down in the rest of the fanfic. It's also my first time making an actual yuri story, so bear with me for that too. (Usually it was one-sided yuri crushes from Honoka.)

Oh, and sorry for any mistakes. I don't know if I spelt abusive right, thanks to my computer. So...Honoka?

_Honoka:_ The author does not own Futari wa Pretty Cure. Only the plot. She also doesn't own the above mentioned song. Sorry, nothing else for today.

* * *

><p><em>Full Summary:<em>

_Nagisa Misumi has a secret she hides from her friends every day. One she rather not tell anyone. She is very abused at home. Honoka Yukishiro is a guardian angel who just graduated from the academy. To become a full fledged angel, she must help a human overcome their problem. When Honoka enters Nagisa's life her life takes a turn, for better or for worse._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

"Hey, Nagisa!" Rina yelled as she ran over to the orange haired girl with Shiho. The friends of Nagisa Misumi were cheerful as they talked to her. "We're going out and having pizza tonight. Do you want to come with?"

Nagisa sighed. She really, with all her heart, wanted to actually hang out with her friend and eat. However, she knew her parents wouldn't approve. "Sorry guys, I can't tonight. I want to but I'm…Uh…Busy. Maybe some other time," replied the girl.

"Aww, are you sure?"

"Yeah, sorry." Nagisa grabbed her bag and closed her locker. "I'll see you girls later." She ran out of the school to avoid further discussion with her friends. _Sorry Shiho. Sorry Rina._ Nagisa walked home while trying to hold back her tears. The teen was afraid of what will happen to her at home.

Nagisa Misumi, an eighth grader at Verone Academy. She loves chocolate and is the star of her lacrosse team. Her fear was disappointing her parents. She was just a pretty average student at the school. Average because of one dark secret…

Abusion.

She may be the oldest child of her family, but she is usually the one abused by her parents. Her brother, Ryouta, is able to avoid it because of how perfect he is. Whenever he gets punished, the punishment goes straight to his sister. Nagisa has experienced everything from her parents. From denied from things to brutal beatings. She couldn't cry, because that would just make her hurt more.

_I hate my family,_ she thought as she turned down the street._ They praise Ryouta and punish me. They don't even care if I do anything perfect!_ Her thoughts continued on like this the whole stretch home.

Nagisa walked through the door without a sound. She didn't want to alert her parents that she was home. The female quickly moved to outside her room, entered it, shut the door, and locked it. Her bag fell to the floor with a slam and she moved herself to the bed slowly. Nagisa still wished that she could go with her friends. She climbed onto her bed and curled up at the corner by a wall. She grabbed her yellow creature doll, which she called Mepple, and hugged it tightly, trying to avoid real life.

"Nagisa!" an angered voice echoed through the house.

The orange haired girl flinched at the voice. It was her dad. She didn't want to go see her parents. However, that idea would just backfire on her. She dragged herself out of bed, gulping and bracing herself for what's to come. Her body moved to the living room.

For her, this was just the same routine. She gets asked questions about her grades and such. Nagisa answers them. Her parents praise Ryouta and say how he's the perfect child. They yell at her and punish her, telling her to be as good as Ryouta. Nagisa looked down to cover her tears and covered the newly made bruise. She bowed, replied that she will, and slowly walked to her room.

As Nagisa went back into her room, she locked her door again. Her hand moved away from where she was smacked. The bruise was very purple. It even still stung. She poked it and winced at the pain.

Once again, Nagisa walked over to her bed and laid down on it. She grabbed and tightly hugged her Mepple doll. This time, she pulled the cover over her body, for warmth and secrecy. Tears finally streamed down her check, quickly turning into a river of tears.

_Why does my life have to be this way?_

* * *

><p>Honoka Yukishiro saw the girl with orange hair walking by. She knew that girl was hiding something. She knew that Nagisa there was the one she was supposed to help.<p>

Honoka was new to this area, straight out of a special academy: An academy that specializes in guardian angels. With all of the sadness in the world, one of their kind decided that they were really needed. Honoka had just graduated from there. However, to get her true wings and become a full fledged angel, she must help someone overcome their sadness and have a better life.

She followed this girl to her house and watched her go into the building. Honoka sat down, trying to think of the best way to meet her and let her know about her, hopefully without revealing her secret.

A sound of a smack woke Honoka from her thoughts. She turned towards the sound and found that the source of it was from Nagisa's house. She knew that Nagisa was hurt, both because of her gut and the sound of the impact. Honoka got up and nodded to herself.

The dark blue haired girl with a white sweater and skirt walked up to the door and knocked on it. A woman answered asking, "Yes?"

"Hi, is Nagisa home?" asked Honoka very sweetly. "I'm one of her friends."

Honoka could see through the mask that this woman was putting on. The mother smiled and replied, "She is, but she's kind of busy right now. Sorry."

The dark blue haired girl put on a mask of her own. "It's all right. Thanks." She walked away, smiling. When she was far enough, her smile disappeared. _Hmm…How to get to her?_ Honoka looked up at the window to Nagisa's room.

* * *

><p>Nagisa palmed a piece of sharp metal. She heard from odd conversations in the hallways that this was a great stress relief. The female didn't have enough courage to do this until now. The cold metal touched her wrist. She was about ready to run it along her skin.<p>

That was when someone flew into her window, screaming. She broke it and entered the room, whispering, "Ow…" Nagisa had never seen this girl before. Dark blue hair, a white sweater, a white skirt, and small, white…Were those wings coming out of her back?

Nagisa set the piece of metal on her dresser and went to the girl. "A-are you okay? Who are you?"

Honoka pushed herself up and dusted herself off. "I'm Honoka Yukishiro. Nice to finally meet you Nagisa." She looked at her back, eyeing the wings. "Oops, I guess the secret's out, isn't it?"

"What are-"

Nagisa's question was cut off by a knock at the door. Ryouta's voice called, "Sis? What's going on up here?"

He opened his sister's door. Nothing was out of place and Nagisa was the only one in the room. "Did something cause a racket, sis? I swore I heard someone else up here."

"N-nope," Nagisa nervously chuckled. She was standing in front of her closet, holding the door shut.

"Okay. Supper will be soon."

As Ryouta left and shut the door, Nagisa exhaled a sigh of relief. She let go of the handle of the door Honoka was trying to open. As a result, the door opened and Honoka fell out. She hurried to straighten herself up.

"What are you?" whispered Nagisa, still shocked at the development.

Honoka chuckled. "What, you don't know of us? I'm a guardian angel. Well to be exact, your guardian angel."

"But-But why?

Honoka told Nagisa about her life and the academy she just graduated from. Then, told Nagisa why she was here. Nagisa listened with her mind taking in everything. She never knew there were these things. Plus, she had nothing else to do besides homework or what she originally planned to do until supper was ready. Obviously, she asked questions that was part of her curiosity.

"Supper time, Nagisa!" her father's voice called. Nagisa got up and walked to the door. Honoka went to follow until Nagisa turned around and shook her head no.

"Sorry Honoka, but you can't come. My parents would freak out if they knew you were here. And then…" Nagisa shuddered at the thought. "I promise I'll come back as soon as I can, all right?" The orange haired girl shut the door as she walked out.

Honoka looked and sighed. She felt a bit bored. After ten minutes, she decided to grab the pieces of glass. _I wonder how her brother missed this clue?_ she thought to herself. She held the pieces in place as energy hummed through her, restoring the window to its previous form. She sighed as she was finished. The girl felt really drained and it was clearly obvious that she was also. That was when Nagisa returned. The orange haired girl looked at her window, confused. "Uh…Wasn't my window broken when I went downstairs?"

"Yeah." Honoka was panting a bit. "Long story short, it's fixed."

Nagisa saw tiredness in the angel girl's eyes. "Do you have a place to stay? You look beat."

Honoka nodded no at Nagisa's question. "And I'm fine. Do you mind if I stay here tonight?"

Nagisa thought for a moment. What if her parents see her? "All right," the girl sighed, "You can stay. But there are two things you need to follow. One, be out of sight from my family. Two, can you put those wings away?"

"No problem." The small wings went into Honoka's back, disappearing from view. Her tiredness finally won over. Honoka laid on the bed, closing her eyes. Within seconds, she was softly snoring, fully asleep.

Nagisa smiled at the curled up girl. "She must be so tired." The girl reached over Honoka to grab a pillow and Mepple. She went to her closet to grab a blanket and set it on the ground. She put her head on the pillow, snuggled with Mepple, and covered up.

Honoka opened her eyes for a bit. One of her hands came off the bed and reached for Nagisa's. Nagisa squinted and lifted her hand. Her fingers wrapped around Honoka's hand. Honoka smiled, closed her eyes, and drifted off at the same time as Nagisa.

* * *

><p>"Nagisa!" a voice called. Nagisa squirmed in her makeshift bed a bit. Ryouta yelled again, "Sis! Wake up ! It's time to get ready for school!"<p>

Nagisa groaned and woke up. "Morning Honoka."

The orange haired female sat up and stretched. She was concerned after a minute of no answer. "Honoka? Honoka Yukishiro? Are you there?" Her eyes flitted to her bed. It was perfectly made with no trace of Honoka at all. This made Nagisa think. _Was it-Was it just a dream?_

"Nagisa! Hurry!" Ryouta's voice called yet again. Nagisa shook her head and started to put her uniform on.

* * *

><p>The female ran into her classroom just as the bell rang. She walked over to her desk, keeping her eyes down. With Honoka seeming to be imaginary, her day just seemed grim.<p>

Rina and Shiho walked to her desk, hoping that their friend was okay. Rina was brave enough to speak first, "Nagisa, are you fine? You seem a bit…" Her sentence drifted off as her eyes made their way to the bruise on Nagisa's arm. "Whoa, are you okay?"

Nagisa kept her eyes on her desk and put her hand over the bruise. She bit back a tear. "It's all right. I just…Fell on my way home, no big deal."

Rina and Shiho looked at each other in concern. They wanted to help Nagisa, but didn't want to pry into her personal life. Ms. Takenochi came in, saying, "Okay, sit down children."

The class did as their teacher said, while Nagisa was a bit too involved in her little world.

"We have a new student starting today and I would like you all to make her feel welcome." Ms. Takenochi turned towards the door. "Come on in Ms. Yukishiro."

Nagisa's head snapped to attention and she stared in amazement at the student walking in. "It's her…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally, I finished this...It took a month, but I finished the first chapter. Now to work on another fanfic so overdue. Please read and review. Oh, and don't worry, Nagisa will not be emo before I have anyone mad about that. That thing may come back one more time, but that's it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **It's a miracle, I finally updated a fanfiction. Sorry it was overdue. Lazyness+school+applying for collage and scholarships is the worst combination ever! But, if you were waiting for another chapter for this, you're patience has been rewarded.

_Porun:_ *Transforms into mascot form and lands on author's shoulder* The author doesn't own anything from the Pretty Cure series, popo. She only can claim the plot, popo.

_Me: _*Hugs* Thank you Porun!

_Porun:_ No problem, popo~

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

The dark blue haired girl walked into the room, scanning the class. As she saw each of her new classmates, she got more and more nervous. Her eyes then fell on Nagisa, who was staring. This made Honoka feel much less nervous. The female smiled and made a motion to Nagisa to keep last night a secret.

Honoka couldn't say why, but there's this strange feeling now whenever she sees, or even thinks, of Nagisa.

"Ms. Yukishiro?" asked Ms. Takenochi.

Honoka shook her head out of her thoughts. "Um…Yes teacher?"

"I've been trying to ask you if you'd like to tell the class a bit about yourself."

"Oh, um, yes." Honoka looked at the class and started to tighten up. She took a deep breath and loosened. "I'm a big fan of science. My favorite activity is to fl-"

Nagisa made a motion for Honoka not to continue saying that.

Honoka squinted her eyes to make out what Nagisa was motioning. "Oh, I see. Um…I mean my favorite activity is to read."

Nagisa made a motion saying that was better and relaxed. Honoka finished her introduction, "It's nice to meet you all."

Ms. Takenochi was looking around the room. "Thank you. I believe there's an empty seat in the back if you want to use that one." Honoka walked back as the teacher started on her lesson. The dark blue haired girl looked at Nagisa and quickly winked before paying attention to class. Nagisa looked confused, but quickly shook it off.

Lunch felt like it came quick for Nagisa. Then again, she spent most of her classes doodling. She was trying to get the bento box out of her desk as Honoka walked over. Nagisa's eyes trailed to her right. "Good, I need to speak to you."

"And I need to say thank you quick Nagisa." Honoka chuckled a bit. "I forgot humans don't know anything about angels. Sorry."

"No problem. As long as you don't expose your secret on purpose. I don't want to know what would happen if anyone else knew." The orange haired girl got out her lunch. "Come on. I know where we can talk privately." Nagisa got up and walked out, with Honoka following close behind.

The two sat down on the school roof and Honoka started digging into her lunch. Nagisa had another plan, asking, "Why are you at my school! And where were you this morning? You know how much you worried me!"

"Calm down," giggled Honoka. She was more light-hearted then Nagisa right now. "Don't worry. Let's me answer in order." The dark blue haired angel thought for a moment. "Okay, first, I'm here to stick around you. You'll never know when you need my help. Second, I had to leave early. I had to get registered here, get my uniform, and, let's face it, it wouldn't be pretty if anyone saw me in your room."

Nagisa shrugged and opened her bento box. Honoka looked concerned at the female's lunch. There wasn't much there, just about two or three rice balls. Honoka looked at the lunch she made: Rice, chicken, and two cookies. She dumped the rice, half of the chicken, and the cookie on a handkerchief. Then she gave the box to Nagisa with the food still in it.

"What do you want me to do with it?" a confused Nagisa asked.

Honoka pushed the box closer to Nagisa. "Eat it."

"But Honoka…"

"I said eat it. You don't have much there. I'm sure you need the strength." Honoka pulled the puppy dog eyes trick on Nagisa to make her eat.

"Um…Okay," finally sighed the girl. She decided she might as well if she had lacrosse practice today. She took the box and set it down. Then, Nagisa held her hand out with a rice ball in it. "You want it?"

"Sure. Thank you." Honoka smiled as she took the food item. She started eating it as Nagisa started on her half of Honoka's lunch.

The two ate quietly as Nagisa thought over something, making her feelings change. Her parents instantly came to her mind. "So, um, Honoka. How long are you going to be here?"

Honoka looked up in surprise. "Well, there's no set time. I guess until your life seems better or until you feel that you don't need me anymore."

"Oh! Great!" exclaimed Nagisa, putting on a fake smile. She looked down and thought, _What if…What if life goes back to this after she leaves. I don't have the strength to go through it alone._ She looked at the angel, who was quietly eating. _I don't know why, but after last night it seems like every time I think of Honoka, this feeling stirs in me._

The two kept eating and didn't talk again as the bell rang. Honoka got up and walked to the door. She turned around as she noticed Nagisa wasn't following. The orange haired girl looked like she was in her own little world. Honoka walked back to Nagisa. Her face had a smile and she chuckled.

Nagisa was woken up as she felt someone kissing her cheek. Her eyes just watched in surprise as Honoka pulled away. She saw Honoka smile and giggle at her as she walked back towards the door. "Come on!"

The orange haired girl was still in shock as her hand covered Honoka's kiss. _Why…Why did she kiss me?_

* * *

><p>Nagisa was still wondering why Honoka kissed her like that as she practiced at lacrosse. She was very surprised at how sudden it was. However, she felt really comfortable as Honoka kissed her, like it should have happened no matter what. She loved the feeling she got from Honoka and kept with her all day. <em>Wait, what am I saying?<em> Nagisa thought as she shook her head. _I barely even know her. Plus, a girl dating a girl just feels weird._

"Incoming!"

Nagisa heard the warning and looked up, the ball smoking her in the forehead. She quickly clutched it in pain. Rina ran over to make sure Nagisa was all right and to help her up. "Sorry Nagisa."

"I-it's all right. I was just thinking. No problem."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rina."

"Okay…" Rina's eyes flickered to a bush. She went over to look for the ball as Nagisa's eyes focused on something else: Shugo Fujimura. This guy was Nagisa's crush. But she couldn't get the nerve to talk to him. And let's not start on what her parents would do if she started dating.

"Nagisa, it's coming to you!" Rina said as she shot the ball again. This time, Nagisa felt a sharp pain in the back of her head where the ball hit her. Her hand quickly clutched where it hit and she turned around glaring.

"Sorry," apologized Rina as she ran up. "I thought you would catch it for sure." After a moment, Rina peered past Nagisa's shoulder. "Ooh, in love with Fujimura, are you?"

"No! Yes! Maybe…" Nagisa sighed and turned to Rina. "I-I don't really know." The female scooped the ball up in her lacrosse net and started to throw it up and catch it with the net.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out, Nagisa. In the meantime…" Rina quickly snatched the ball from mid-air.

"Hey!"

"Come on and play."

Nagisa relaxed from her serious look to a smile and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The female laid on her bed. A freshly-made wound was covered by a bandage on her shoulder. Instead of crying about it, Nagisa was blankly staring at the ceiling. She had a bigger problem on her hands: Her feelings between Honoka and Shugo. Nagisa was crushing on Shugo and liked a male-female relationship better, but there was something she felt with Honoka that she never felt even thinking of Shugo.<p>

A knock came from the window. Nagisa slowly got up and opened it, allowing a certain angel girl to fly in. "Wow, this world is so big and cool and- Is something wrong Nagisa?"

Nagisa put her hands on Honoka's shoulders and only spoke one word. "Why?"

"Huh?" Honoka asked in confusion.

"Why did you kiss me! I mean, it was so sudden, it just-"

A kiss came to Nagisa's lips this time. Honoka pulled away and glared. She replied, "That was to shut you up." Honoka sighed and sat on Nagisa's bed. "And that first one was because you weren't following. Though, I admit that I liked it."

"Yo-you admit…" Nagisa trailed off, her face of surprise quickly turning into a face of annoyance. "You know it's not the best to have a-a-a boy-boy or girl-girl relationship, right? People agree more to a boy-girl one."

Honoka sighed. "Yes. And I wish that would change. I mean, if you really feel it, you should love someone. No matter what gender." She moved her hand onto Nagisa's.

The lacrosse player pulled her hand away, looking down. She whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Is something wrong?"

No one moved or talked for a moment. Suddenly, Nagisa slowly nodded. "I spoke my mind, but I also have these feelings. Not just for you, but for another person also…"

"Oh…" Honoka looked at the ceiling, trying to keep away from the awkward conversation.

Ryouta knocked on the door. "Nagisa! Supper!"

Nagisa got up and sighed. "Coming!" She looked to Honoka. "Are you going to be okay to get supper by yourself?"

"Mm-hm," whimpered Honoka.

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll be right back." Nagisa smiled and left.

Honoka sighed and stayed sitting. The sunset was forcing itself through the clouds into the room. The dark blue haired girl walked to the window, looking out. Her stomach growled. "Maybe I should get something to eat," she told herself. Her hand rummaged through her pocket, looking for the money she left the academy with. Once she found it, she unlocked and opened the window, flying out. The sky seemed to grow darker as she did this.

She landed on the ground with a soft thud. Honoka made sure not to make any more noises. She took a quick look back at the house as her wings disappeared into her back. Then, Honoka set off for her journey, walking down the street. In the sky, the clouds just grew darker and darker…

* * *

><p>Nagisa knocked on her door. She entered her room with a plate full of food. "Honoka! I brought you some supper!" She looked around the room. "Honoka? Where are you?" Nagisa's eyes spotted the window and she gasped. "No…"<p>

The orange haired girl ran to the window and looked out. The clouds finally released their load and it started raining. Nagisa frantically looked around at the ground, yelling, "Honoka!" Every attempt failed with no reply. Nagisa clutched her teeth, sat the tray down, and ran out of the room.

Running towards the door, Nagisa yelled, "I'll be back! I need to do something!" She quickly grabbed an umbrella and ran out.

"Where is she?" Nagisa murmured to herself as she ran down the street. The rain pattered against her body. She was too preoccupied in worrying about Honoka to care about opening the umbrella.

* * *

><p>Honoka threw the garbage of her finished food in the trashcan as it started to rain. "Oh no!" The dark blue haired girl ran to hide underneath a tree. Her white, fluffy wings came out again. She flapped them a few times, grunting every time she flapped but never actually flew. A groan escaped from Honoka as she looked at the wings. "I knew it," she whispered, "I can't fly in the rain…"<p>

The female sighed and sat next to the tree as her wings went away. She looked at the sky and immediately felt gloomy because of the weather. A moan escaped from her lips. "I can't remember where to go without flying. Nagisa, where are you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry for the cliffhanger guys. But there is definately going to be some yuri next chapter for those who like it, since someone is going to have to be a nurse. I'll try my hardest to work on the next chapter fast enough so it'll be up for Valentine's Day. But I still got the other Precure fanfic to work on. So if you're lucky enough, you'll get two updates in a day. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

_Me:_ And there, another ant killed. I swear, I don't need anymore in this ro-

_Mepple:_ JUST UPLOAD THE STORY, MEPO!

_Me: _Okay, okay. Yeesh. What's got you so wired up?

_Mepple:_ *Imagine a little getting mad mark on his forhead here* I don't know...Maybe because your lazy butt hasn't updated a fanfic in a month, mepo! And you haven't updated this one since February, mepo!

_Me:_ *Sticks tongue out* It's not my fault. I dare you to balance activities and school. Physic and calculus also ate up a lot of time. Same with roleplaying.

_Mepple:_ Just get on with it, mepo!

_Me: _You know, we can torture you if you don't stop yelling. *Thus, Sakura and Mepple start getting into an argument*

_Mipple:_ *Sweatdrops and sighs. Then turns to the reader* But yeah, to anyone still interested in this fanfiction, welcome to the next chapter, mipo. Disclaimer, the author doesn't own anything from Pretty Cure, just this author's universe plot, mipo. She hopes this chapter isn't simular to two other good Pretty Cure fanfictions she read, mipo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

The rain fell harder and harder as Nagisa quickened her pace. Her chest started to gasp for air. The wound on her left shoulder finally started to sting. Nagisa clutched her teeth as her arm flung to her shoulder. "I can't worry about that," murmured Nagisa as her hand let go of the shoulder. "I need to find Honoka."

_Why?_ thought the lacrosse player. She kept running. Her hand still had a tight grip on the umbrella. _Why did you run away Honoka?_ Nagisa's mind flashed back to the conversation they had right before supper. _Is it because I said that?_ Nagisa stopped and looked straight down. _I shouldn't have said that. I should have said something nicer._

A few minutes of pattering rain passed as Nagisa didn't move. The unspeakable feeling of wanting to be with Honoka came without warning. With that feeling, Nagisa had the strength to continue looking for Honoka. She picked up her feet and continued running down the street. "Honoka!"

Silence filled the air again as Nagisa kept running. _Where is she? What if something happened to her?_ Nagisa's mind kept playing over the terrible things that could have happened to Honoka. A gulp came down her throat.

"Nagisa!"

Nagisa heard that, stopped, and turned to the forest. _Was that…_

"Where are you, Nagisa!"

"Honoka!" The female moved towards the forest, running faster than ever.

"Nagisa!" Honoka left the tree, running for Nagisa.

"Honoka! Where are you!" Nagisa ran even faster.

The two ran into each other. They both fell into a mud puddle with a thud. Mud splashed all over each girl. Their eyes opened at each other, noticing the mud. Then they started to chuckle at each other because of the mess.

Nagisa opened her umbrella and held it over Honoka. "Are you okay?" Nagisa's eyes started to well up in tears as she looked to the dark blue haired angel. "I'm…I'm sorry for what I said, Honoka."

"What?" Honoka looked genuinely confused.

Nagisa got up. She offered her hand to Honoka and helped her friend up. The umbrella rested over Honoka as Nagisa continued, "I'm sorry for what I said. You know, about relationships. I didn't mean to offend you." Nagisa's pleading eyes met up with Honoka's smiling, chuckling face. Nagisa was now the confused one. "Huh? What's up? Did I say something wrong?"

Honoka chuckled a bit more. "N-no." The dark blue haired girl cleared her throat. "I only left to get something to eat."

"What? So I worried for no reason?" Nagisa face palmed. "Honoka! You should have stayed put! I brought you up supper!"

Honoka backed up a bit, feeling the anger of Nagisa's voice. Now she was welling up in tears. "B-but…"

Nagisa saw Honoka's sorry look and felt guilt in her heart. She grabbed Honoka in a hug. "Sorry Honoka. I didn't mean to yell at you. My emotions just got the better of me." Nagisa pulled away to look at Honoka's face. She wiped away the tears falling gently over Honoka's cheeks. "See? It's all good." Nagisa smiled to the dark haired girl.

The orange haired girl grabbed Honoka's wrist. She started to lead the way, keeping the umbrella over Honoka. "Come on, we better be getting home. I hope my parents aren't too mad. Plus, we need to figure out what to do with that food." Nagisa gave off a small sneeze.

Honoka smiled and giggled, gladly following the girl.

"So…Uh…Why can't you fly again Honoka?" Nagisa weakly chuckled, forgetting what Honoka told her.

Honoka chuckled back. "Remember silly? Whenever my wings get wet, I can't fly."

Honoka moved her had up so that Nagisa was grasping her hand, not her wrist. As a result, they held each other's hand the whole way home.

* * *

><p>Nagisa hissed as Honoka applied the antibacterial gel to her leg. The two girls were in Nagisa's room. Nagisa sat on the bed while Honoka sat on the floor. The antibacterial combined with the fresh wound her parents just made Nagisa's wound sting worse. Nagisa tried to keep herself from crying in pain from both the wound alone and Honoka trying to help her. She was also biting her tongue and blinking back the tears. Nagisa just kept hissing in pain as Honoka finished treating her.<p>

"Calm down," soothed Honoka as she rubbed Nagisa's hand. "I'm almost done. Don't worry."

"I wish my parents didn't punish me for just going out without their permission," murmured Nagisa. She looked down and watched Honoka, still hissing once in a while.

"Then you should have told them the truth."

Nagisa chuckled softly. "What was I supposed to say? 'Mom! Dad! I'm off to find the angel that's living with me in my room!' I have a feeling that would just fail."

Honoka chuckled along softly. "Yeah, maybe that would." She finished taping the bandage onto Nagisa's leg. "There! That should be it."

"Thank you Honoka." Nagisa looked at the bandage. She stood up and tested it out. Her leg still stung a bit, but it was way better then it would have been. Nagisa smiled, sat back on the bed, and gave a peck to Honoka's cheek. "I'm still sorry for what I did." The female sneezed in the middle of her sentence. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. The real question is are _you_ okay?" Honoka sat herself on Nagisa's bed. She laid her hand over Nagisa's. "I mean you just-"

"Sneezed? And coughed the whole way home? Don't worry." Nagisa waved her hand from side to side in front of her face. "It's nothing."

Honoka's face flashed with worry as she asked, "Are you sure?"

Nagisa nodded yes. "Now come on, let's get to sleep. I want to be real rested for school tomorrow, the female said as she stretched. "Especially since we have a math test tomorrow." Nagisa started to walk over to her closet. Her cough sounded harsher than before. "You can take the bed Honoka. I'm fine with the floor."

Honoka started to object. "B-but…"

"No buts. I'm taking the floor, you're taking the bed." Nagisa set the sheet on the floor. She sat next to it to even the creases out. Once she was content with the sheet, Nagisa stood up again and walked over to her bed. She plucked a pillow and her Mepple doll off of it and set them on her makeshift bed.

Nagisa walked back to the bed, whispering, "Okay Honoka, lay down."

Honoka sighed in defeat. "You really should have your own bed," she whispered back. She did as she was told, laying in the comfy bed and resting her head on the pillow. Nagisa covered up Honoka as the female got settled in.

"But you're the guest. You deserve it." Nagisa smiled at Honoka and kissed her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night."

Nagisa started to fluff Honoka's pillow a bit. She sneezed and walked over to the light switch. Her hand froze and rested on the switch. "Hey…Honoka?"

The mentioned girl was already drifting off. She was half asleep as she slowly opened one eye and looked at Nagisa. "Yes?" Honoka asked in a sleepy voice.

"I'm still very sorry…"

"Don't worry about it."

"Well still…Thank you. You've cheered me up, you've made me pay attention, and you've helped me a lot Honoka." Nagisa coughed before making sure that Honoka couldn't see the wide grin on her face. "If you didn't fly in my window, I probably would have given up on life. Thank you."

A small smile pranced across Honoka's face. "No problem Nagisa."

Then, the lights went out.

* * *

><p>As morning came, sunlight streamed through the window. Honoka squinted her eyes tighter to keep the sunshine out. When that failed, she decided to sleep on her other side. A few more minutes passed before Honoka decided to wake up. She pulled off the covers and sat up, stretching her arms out. "Mmm! Morning Nagisa." She heard a bad, mucus filled cough as a reply.<p>

Honoka looked at Nagisa in concern. The orange haired girl was still covered up and sleeping. She tightly clutched her Mepple doll with a look of something close to fear on her face. Sneezes and bad mucus filled coughs came from Nagisa's mouth. It even looked like Nagisa sweated a lot that last night, even though the room was cool.

"N-Nagisa?" Honoka climbed off the bed and kneeled next to Nagisa. Upon closer inspection, she found out that Nagisa was sweating. The concerned Honoka put her hand on Nagisa's head. "Oh my gosh Nagisa! You're burning up!"

"Huh?" Nagisa groggily stirred and yawned. "Honoka? Is that you?"

A fist slammed against the door. "Nagisa!" a little boy's voice shouted. "It's time to get up and get ready for school!"

Honoka could have sworn her heart stopped when Ryouta banged on the door. She looked to Nagisa, who was groaning groggily. Ryouta sounded impatient. _Might as well hide before they find out. Sorry Nagisa._ Honoka pushed herself up and hid in the closet.

"Nagisa!" called Ryouta. He finally gave up and opened the door. "Hey Nagisa, it's-" Ryouta finally got a good look at Nagisa. "Uh sis, you don't look so well. Do you feel okay?"

Nagisa's only reply was to glare at Ryouta and try to throw a pillow at him. However, her current condition made her feel weak and disoriented. The pillow hit the wall softly instead of its intended target and strength. "Get out pest…" she mumbled before lying back down and trying to go back to sleep.

Tears started to well up and in Ryouta's eyes. "Mom!" The boy ran out to the kitchen.

The closet door slightly opened so Honoka could peek her head through. "That was mean to your brother." Nagisa didn't help her side of the argument when she just replied with a mumbled set of words to Honoka's statement. Honoka chuckled at her and closed the closet door again as she heard the angered footsteps.

Honoka could hear everything. The door slammed open. Nagisa mumbled something, thinking it was Ryouta that entered. It was just the opposite. Her mom's footsteps stomped across the floor. Honoka winced at the smack. For once, it sounded like Nagisa wasn't bothered by it. The orange haired female sat up and groaned.

"Now get up and get ready for school! You're fine!" Mrs. Misumi stormed to the door. "Oh, and don't upset your brother again!"

Finally, Nagisa's mom left and Honoka was able to come out. She saw Nagisa still lying on the floor, mumbling. Honoka sighed and helped Nagisa onto her bed. "Come on Nagisa, let's get ready."

Nagisa groaned more as Honoka got clothes out. Honoka already changed as she was in the closet. She was going to help Nagisa, who doesn't look like she could do it by herself today.

"Let's get your clothes off Nagisa."

Nagisa held her hands above her head. Honoka walked over, clutching her hands on Nagisa's night shirt. With a bit of a struggle, she got the shirt off. The night shirt was thrown onto the bed as Honoka looked at the freshly made wound on Nagisa's back and sighed. She grabbed the antibacterial out of the closet, along with the roll of gauze. Honoka set the things on the desk as she laid Nagisa stomach down on the bed.

After a bit of searching, Honoka found a cotton ball. She dabbed it in the antibacterial and ran it along Nagisa's wound. The orange haired girl screamed at the pain. Honoka quickly gave a pillow to Nagisa to yell into before returning to treat the female. A bit more antibiotic was applied before Honoka covered it with gauze.

"I swear Nagisa, if you keep screaming like that when I treat you then your parents will definitely know something's up," sighed Honoka. "Okay, now to get your shirt on."

Honoka put on Nagisa's shirt and buttoned it. Then the skirt. She helped with her socks, bowtie, and blazer. She grabbed on to Nagisa's side and helped her up. The two walked over to Nagisa's desk and grabbed her bag. Honoka then helped Nagisa to her bedroom door.

"All right. Please try to make it outside Nagisa. I'll be right out front, waiting to help you. Okay?" Honoka waited a bit for Nagisa to answer. Nagisa finally did with a nod and a weary groan. Honoka sighed at the girl. "Okay. I'll meet you out."

Nagisa felt her support let her go. She stumbled a bit until she felt the Earth even itself out and she would somewhat walk by herself. Her eyes opened a bit to watch Honoka open her window and fly out. She stood there for a bit before realizing she needed to get to school.

All Nagisa could think of while putting her shoes on were three things. The biggest one was she felt like she was going to faint. Every so often as she put on her shoes, Nagisa started to black out and she would have to lean against the wall to regain her sight and catch her breath. Her body felt like it was overheating. She felt like she needed to take off her clothes to cool off. Nagisa was fighting to keep the final feeling in. She couldn't puke, no matter what. She just kept swallowing it down whenever it comes up.

"I-I'm going to school," she huffed. Nagisa put on her last shoe, grabbed her bag, and stumbled out of the house. "S-see you guys later."

The door shut with a soft click. The feelings finally washed over Nagisa and she fainted. Honoka ran as she saw the girl dropping. Nagisa landed in her arms and Honoka hugged her closer to her chest. She grabbed Nagisa's legs and lifted her up. Honoka sprinted down the street urgently, looking for someone in particular.

* * *

><p>She felt her eyes open. The room was unfamiliar. It looked very…Formal. Nagisa brought her hand up to cough. It still sounded harsh, but it wasn't as bad as before. She moved her hand up to near her head since she felt something wet near there. By touch, it felt like a warm, wet washcloth. She took it off her forehead and saw that her guess was correct. After replacing the cloth to its previous place, Nagisa got a good look around the room.<p>

This formal room looked more like a bedroom than anything else. A wall had a few shelves. On the other side of the bed was a desk. Across the room was a closet. The room was a bit bigger then Nagisa's.

Nagisa sat herself up, still coughing. Her hand moved to her forehead once more. This time, she took off the washcloth and set it beside her on the bed. Out in the hall, she could hear two voices. One was familiar enough that she could recognize it anywhere, Honoka's. The other one was one Nagisa never heard before. It was old and elderly, but also kind and sweet. The conversation in the hallway didn't have an ounce of anger or argument. Nagisa realized they were talking about her. She sighed as she realized she was welcome.

"Thank you Grandmother," Honoka said. From where Nagisa heard it, it sounded more like a whisper. Honoka hugged her grandma before entering the room. Her eyes looked to Nagisa and she smiled. Sitting next to the female on the bed, she asked, "Are you feeling better?"

Nagisa nodded yes and smiled herself. "Thank you."

"No worry. You needed help." Honoka looked down and kicked her feet against the bed post. "Your coughing finally got better. Then you felt like you were burning up when I got you here, so I had to take care of it with the washcloth. Oh, and you kept puking for a bit." When Honoka saw Nagisa's confused look, she quickly pointed to the trash bin next to the bed. "If you don't believe me, check there. That'll have your proof."

A yawn passed from Nagisa's mouth before she finally believed Honoka and nodded. Nagisa continued to look around the room as she replied, "Thank you…Again." Her hand moved onto Honoka's, making her blush. "So…This is your grandmother's house. Whose room is this?"

"Mine. Well, it used to be before I went to the academy." Honoka used her free hand to grab a pillow and smelled it. "It's the same scent as before." The pillow was now tightly clutched against Honoka's chest.

"You know, you never told me about the academy. You know, what it looked like, how fun it was. Can you please tell me about it now?"

Honoka chuckled. "When you feel better Nagisa. You're not fully recovered."

"Please?" This time, Nagisa tried the puppy dog eyes, directing them to Honoka.

Honoka laughed harder at this attempt. "No. Nice try though."

Nagisa's puppy dog eyes quickly changed into a frown. She pried the pillow away from Honoka's chest. "Well, if you won't let me ask…" Nagisa's eyes locked with Honoka's. The two girls simultaneously smiled.

"A-Are you thinking what I'm thinking," asked the orange-haired girl. Nagisa actually blushed at the girl.

Honoka's blush, on the other hand, just grew deeper. "Maybe."

Nagisa's hand grabbed Honoka's warm, inviting face. Honoka was pulled closer and closer. Before either girl knew it, they were passionately kissing each other. Honoka was excited about it. She was all into the kiss from the start. It took Nagisa a bit longer to get into it. She felt the feeling that she belonged to Honoka. That she couldn't be away from her. All doubts of dating Shugo faded from Nagisa's mind as the two kept kissing. Something special was formed that day. Just a bond: A bond of love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Finally some yuri! Sorry this took so long. Don't worry, Shugo's not disappearing just yet. He'll be back to complicate more thing. Nagisa and Honoka will be cementing their new relationship next chapter hopefully.

Well, you know the drill. Read and review. Like I said, I hope this wasn't too similar to two other Pretty Cure fanfictions. _*Shameless plugging XD* _If you get the chance, go check out the author of "Shocking" (It won't let me type her name, sorry. But it is a Pretty Cure story) and wooZy Jack's stories. They are great writers in the Pretty Cure department. Well, I guess that's all you have. Thanks for waiting for the chapter.


End file.
